<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitter in the Air by Backroad_To_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085605">Glitter in the Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backroad_To_Hell/pseuds/Backroad_To_Hell'>Backroad_To_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's the setters' world and everyone else is just living in it. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drama &amp; Romance, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romance, Smut, Stripper Akaashi Keiji, Stripper Oikawa Tooru, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, oikawa and kuroo are roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backroad_To_Hell/pseuds/Backroad_To_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime never imagined that he’d meet the love of his life at a strip club. Still there he was, all long legs and teasing smiles, and he knew he’d let this stripper ruin his life in a heartbeat if he wanted to. Iwaizumi couldn’t risk meeting him. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru never imagined that he’d meet the love of his life at a strip club. Still there he was, all dark hair and steel eyes, watching him dance from the bar almost every other night. Oikawa just had to meet him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's the setters' world and everyone else is just living in it. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2261741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We made a playlist based on this story (and it's a banger ngl). Check it out:<br/>Playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6b7JKVDGPsYu8TIfrwlJ5D?si=ekVzUJqwTmaOM9qjrBluuA</p><p>*all characters in this fic are at least 21 years old*</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>---<br/>So I try to talk refined for fear that you find out<br/>How I'm imaginin' you<br/>---</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CWs for this chapter: alcohol, non-explicit sexual content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi settled into his usual stool at the bar, taking off his jacket and holding it in his lap as the bartender slid him a glass of whiskey. Damn. If he's been here enough times for the bartender to know what he was going to order, he was probably coming here too much.</p><p>The low lights and smoky air were all too familiar. The club was lit up in shades of blue and purple, and from his place at the bar he could clearly see the stage and the cluster of tables and chairs around it without getting too close to the action.</p><p>At the moment there was a man on stage, spinning around the pole as other club patrons watched and occasionally tossed cash at him. Iwaizumi wasn't too interested in the dancer himself. He was good, sure, but he wasn't who he was here to see.</p><p>It had started about a month ago, when Noya, his friend from the gym, had invited him to his bachelor's party. He'd rented out the club's VIP room for the night. Iwaizumi hadn't been all too interested in the whole event, that is, until The King had come in.</p><p>He had captivated Iwaizumi instantly; all long legs and teasing smiles and glitter. Everything about him screamed "look at me," and Iwaizumi had no choice to obey.</p><p>Next thing he knew he found himself going back there. He didn't like being too close to the stage, mostly because he had absolutely no interest in any of the other dancers, and the one time one of them had to come over to grind on him had been enough for him to start sitting at the bar instead.</p><p>The dancer currently on the stage finished his set and collected bills from the stage, waving goodbye as he made his way down the stairs and headed towards the back where Iwaizumi figured he got ready.</p><p>He finished his glass of whiskey, staring at his phone to pass the time while he waited. The King usually didn't come on until a little later at night. He seemed to be the one they put on just when the energy in the club was starting to dip too much for comfort. He was so good at getting people worked up.</p><p>And then, a voice over the speakers. “Taking the main stage now, his royal highness, The King!”</p><p>Iwaizumi straightened as soon as the song started, his eyes glued to the man as he ascended the stairs to the center stage. Tonight he was wearing an unbelievably tiny pair of teal shorts with fishnet tights and black platform heeled boots. He must've bought those shoes recently, since Iwaizumi couldn't remember seeing them at all before this week. God, he had a problem.</p><p>The King grabbed the pole with one hand, walking slow circles around it as he seemed to absorb the feeling of the whole club's eyes on him. When he mounted the pole, there was something so effortless about the way he twirled around it, grabbing it tight with his hands and flipping upside down with his legs open in a split. He threw his head back, making eye contact with a patron and sending him a wink before he flipped back over, landing in front of the pole on the floor in a split. Iwaizumi bit his lip.</p><p>The audience loved him, as always. Iwaizumi had to force himself to relax his tight grip on his fresh glass when he saw The King hop down from the stage to grind on one of the club's regulars, that same cocky smile on his face.</p><p>Iwaizumi probably should have been worried that he was so possessive over this man. They've never even spoken, so why did it send anger rocketing through his bones every time a stranger reached out to tuck a bill into his underwear, which left little to the imagination.</p><p>Iwaizumi finished his second glass quicker, his eyes never leaving the captivating man on the stage. At one point, he could’ve sworn they'd locked eyes.</p><p>Then the song was over and the man was gone just as quickly as he'd appeared, in a flash of smoke and glitter. Iwaizumi turned towards the bar again.</p><p>The bartend flashed a soft smile as he refilled his glass.</p><p>"Thanks," Iwaizumi muttered.</p><p>"No problem," the man answered. He paused for a moment, pouring a drink for another patron. Then he glanced at Iwaizumi again. “You know, if you like him so much you can request a private room with him.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked. Was he that obvious? “Sorry?”</p><p>"You seem to like The King a lot. I don’t blame you. He’s really good. You should get a private dance from him.”</p><p>“Oh. No, I’m not interested.” In truth, Iwaizumi was very interested in getting closer to The King, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t think it would be wise for him to get any more attached to him than he already was. It was best for him to just keep his distance.</p><p>“Why do you come here so often then?”</p><p>"Hm?" Iwaizumi turned back to the bartender. “No reason, really. This is just a place for me to get a drink close to work."</p><p>"Oh? What do you do?" The bartender leaned on the counter, batting his lashes. Oh. Was he trying to flirt?</p><p>"Boring office job. Keeps food on the table." It wasn’t necessarily true. Most days Iwaizumi was a personal trainer at a nearby gym, but he also had a temp job at an office. Those two jobs together were enough to keep him in an apartment by himself without having to worry about roommates.</p><p>The man looked taken aback at Iwiazumi's obvious dismissal. “I see.”</p><p>Then the hairs on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck stood up straight as he felt someone’s presence directly behind him. The bartender looked past him, his eyes going wide for a moment before he turned back to his work, quietly mixing another drink.</p><p>"I've seen you here a lot," a smooth voice chirped.</p><p>Iwaizumi turned on the stool, coming face to face with the King himself. He recognized him instantly; those long legs and pale skin. A neck that looked so biteable. Shit.</p><p>"Y-Yeah," Iwaizumi stuttered.</p><p>The King laughed as he hopped up onto the stool next to Iwaizumi. That cocky laugh made Iwaizumi want to grind his face into the floor. Or maybe a mattress... He shook the thought away.</p><p>"You're cute," the King noted. He turned to the bartender, waving his hand wordlessly. Moments later a drink was placed in front of him. He gulped it down, a couple of droplets dripping down his chin.</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes followed the drops, watching them travel down the smooth lines of his neck and the sharpness of his collarbones, making trails of glitter where they went. He wanted to follow it with his tongue, maybe take it lower still...</p><p>"Ah." The King set the now empty glass on the bar, grinning. "Refreshing."</p><p>"Shouldn't you be working?" Iwaizumi asked, glad to have recovered at least some of his cool.</p><p>"Who says I'm not working now?" the King asked with a smirk. "I've seen you, y'know. You act like you're so subtle hiding all the way over here, but I've seen the way you look at me. I've seen how you only really pay attention when I'm the one on stage."</p><p>"Oh." Iwaizumi had really hoped that this man hadn't noticed him.</p><p>"It's okay. I have that effect on people." He laughed like he was sharing an inside joke with himself. "But I am curious. Why do you try to hide from me? Why only watch from a distance?"</p><p>The King waited, clearly expecting an answer. Iwaizumi was having trouble paying attention to what he was saying when his shiny teal shorts looked like they'd been painted onto him and there was a fleck of glitter stuck to his lashes on one eye.</p><p>"Oh. You look a little starstruck." He faked a pout, which looked too good on those velvet lips. "Is that it? Are you shy?"</p><p>"No!" Iwaizumi answered in a rush.</p><p>The King’s eyes widened a little. He looked caught off guard for the first time tonight.</p><p>What was Iwaizumi supposed to tell him? That he looked just like a god up there on that stage and he didn't think a mere human like himself could even stand in his presence without getting burned?</p><p>The King was watching him, his smile growing a little more with every beat of silence between them. "I think you are shy," he decided. Then he slid off the stool, bouncing a little as he grabbed Iwaizumi's hand. "If you just needed me to make the first move, you should've said so!" he chirped, starting to drag Iwaizumi towards the stage.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Iwaizumi demanded, a little panicked as they neared the stage.</p><p>"Somewhere a little more private," The King said, throwing a playful wink over his shoulder.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't protest as he was led down a short hall next to the stage and into a small room. He looked around as The King pulled a curtain to cover the doorway. The room was tiny but cozy, with mirrors on all of the walls and a single black couch across from the entrance. There was a speaker in one corner.</p><p>"Have a seat," The King said, gesturing to the couch. Iwaizumi sat. The room glitched and buffered behind Iwaizumi's eyes at the change in altitude. He was a little drunker than he thought he was.</p><p>“Mind if I choose the music?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>The King hit a few buttons on the speaker and a song started. Then he turned, starting to saunter over to Iwazumi.</p><p>"So," he purred, his voice changing completely from the excited chirp it had been a second ago as he glided around behind Iwaizumi. "What should I call you?"</p><p>"Iwaizumi," Iwaizumi breathed as The King's fingers trailed over the top of his shoulder.</p><p>"Iwaizumi?"</p><p>"Hajime."</p><p>"Mm." He stood in front of Iwazumi, taking him in with earthy brown eyes that were almost predatory. "It's a nice name.” He leaned in close, his breath hot on Iwaizumi’s ear, his hands resting on the back of the couch on either side of Iwaizumi. “Hajime."</p><p>Iwaizumi's breaths stuttered. The way this man said his name was sinful. "You?"</p><p>The King stepped back, smirking, clearly aware of the effect he had on Iwaizumi. "Oikawa."</p><p>“Is that your real name?”</p><p>“Hm. Maybe.”</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed, rolling his eyes. Oikawa really was something else.</p><p>“Coming out of your shell now, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi was stunned for a moment by the nickname, but he let it slide.</p><p>“Hm. Maybe,” Iwaizumi parroted back at him.</p><p>Oikawa tilted his head back and laughed, exposing the smooth lines of his throat. “I like you,” he hummed.</p><p>Oikawa tuned back in to the music, slowly sinking to his knees in front of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi found himself opening his legs slightly without really meaning to, giving Oikawa room to settle between his knees. Oikawa hummed softly, running both hands over Iwaizumi’s thighs and staring up at him, then slowly rose back up, leaning forward so the tip of his nose brushed its way up Iwaizumi’s chest.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as he planted his knees on either side of Iwaizumi’s lap. Oikawa’s legs were long enough that he could hold that position without the two touching, but Iwazumi could still feel the heat radiating off his body. He moved his hips to the beat, smiling at the way Iwaizumi’s eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from his body. There’s no way a human should be able to move like that.</p><p>Iwaizumi clenched his fists tightly to keep from grabbing Oikawa’s hips. No matter how much he wanted to, the club had a clear rule against touching the dancers without their express permission.</p><p>“Not at all,” he teased, glancing up at his face.</p><p>“Tch.” Oikawa reached for Iwazumi’s hands, taking them and placing them deliberately on his bare waist. His skin was hot and a little sweaty, but still impossibly soft. “How about now?”</p><p>“Okay. Maybe a little.”</p><p>“Mm hm.” Oikawa’s body moved with the music under Iwaizumi’s hands, hypnotizing him. “Your hands feel so strong, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa purred into his ear. “I love it.”</p><p>Iwaizumi hummed. The way Oikawa was moving combined with his silky voice pouring into his ears and his tight skin under his hands was making Iwaizumi’s body start to thrum with heat. His pants were getting tighter.</p><p>Oikawa chose just that moment to actually settle his weight on Iwaizumi’s lap. He hissed softly, the new pressure on his dick making him see stars for a second.</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened before he grinned. “Oh? Iwa-chan, did I get you hard?”</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t get a chance to answer because Oikawa was actively grinding his ass down on him and he was afraid of how his voice would come out.</p><p>Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hands again, this time pushing them down a little to grip his hips, his thumb sliding easily into the small crease that formed between Oikawa’s thighs and stomach. His fingertips dug into the dancer’s ass. Oikawa placed his own hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, his fingers skimming over the tops of them, subtly admiring how strong and broad they were.</p><p>Then he leaned forward, biting Iwaizumi’s earlobe.</p><p>Iwaizumi gasped involuntarily. He hated how easily Oikawa was taking control. If he could have it his way, he’d have Oikawa bound to his bed so he could put the cocky bastard in his place. Oikawa would be the one flustered and gasping.</p><p>Oikawa rolled his ass down and nipped at Iwaizumi’s neck. His lips followed the line of his jaw, leaving small kisses and bites as he went. He paused just before Iwaizumi’s lips, leaning back a little to search his face. Whatever Oikawa was looking for he found, and he grinned, then leaned in towards Iwaizumi’s mouth. Closer. Closer. Closer.</p><p>Then the song ended, leaving the two in silence except for Iwaizumi’s heavy breaths.</p><p>Oikawa was gone as soon as he’d come, his body disappearing from Iwaizumi’s and leaving him feeling cold.</p><p>“Five thousand yen.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked at Oikawa’s outstretched hand. “What?”</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes, opening and closing his hand expectantly. “For the dance, Iwa-chan. Five thousand yen.”</p><p>Now the nickname didn’t feel as endearing. It felt more like Oikawa was just using it to make Iwaizumi think he actually liked him. “I didn’t ask for this dance. You just dragged me back here,” Iwaizumi pointed out.</p><p>Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms. “I can’t work for free. My manager will get so mad at me if I come out of here without any money.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, getting out of the chair and heading for the door.</p><p>“Wait!” Oikawa stepped in front of him. Iwaizumi looked up into his eyes. Those damn platforms made him a whole head taller than Iwaizumi. “Please, Iwa-chan. I’m sorry I tricked you, but I really can’t leave here empty handed.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at him hard for a moment, thinking. He’d thought he could get away with watching Oikawa from afar, but after this he knew he needed more of him. He didn’t like to be the type to take advantage of being in a position of power, but this was a golden opportunity. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and dug out the money, holding it out to Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa’s face split into a grin as he reached for it, but it fell quickly as Iwaizumi pulled it away at the last second, clicking his tongue.</p><p>“Come on,” Oikawa whined, pouting. “Don’t tease me.”</p><p>“One condition,” Iwaizumi said. “Go on a date with me.”</p><p>Oikawa blinked down at him. Iwaizumi didn’t breathe. “Okay.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Don’t look so surprised. You’re the one who asked.”</p><p>“I... Right. Okay.”</p><p>Oikawa raised an eyebrow, his hand still out. “Okay. Cash please.”</p><p>Iwaizumi handed it over, and Oikawa tucked it in the hem of his shorts with a grin. “So when should we… I’m free on weekends.”</p><p>Oikawa’s teeth dug into his bottom lip. “I work the most on weekends.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah that makes sense.”</p><p>“Here, give me your phone,” Oikawa said. “I’ll give you my number, and we can figure this out when I’m not on the clock.”</p><p>Iwaizumi complied, watching Oikawa’s long fingers tap at the screen before he handed it back. “Alright well, I’ll see you on our date, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“See you on our date.”</p><p>Then Oikawa was gone, leaving Iwaizumi standing flustered and alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heart Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>---<br/>So I'm putting my defenses up<br/>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br/>If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack<br/>---<br/>Oikawa's POV after the lap dance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no CWs for this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa went straight into the dressing room, sitting down heavily on a stool and trying to calm his racing heart. Never in his year and a half of working here has he felt like this after finishing a private dance. Who the hell did Iwaizumi Hajime think he was, making him feel like a love-struck sixteen year old? It was humiliating.</p><p>Oikawa tried to force Iwaizumi from his mind, but the dark haired man seems to have made a home there. He couldn’t let himself get his hopes up. Iwaizumi was probably just like every other guy who asked him out, no matter how different he had seemed. He couldn’t let himself hope that their date would be any more than the drunken one night stands he was used to just because Iwaizumi was a little bit charming.</p><p>He’d met plenty of charming guys who had turned out to be anything but that.</p><p>“Finish this before you go back out there.”</p><p>Oikawa accepted the cold water bottle from Suga, giving him a tight smile. “Thanks, mom.”</p><p>Suga rolled his eyes. When he'd first started working at the club, Suga had insisted that he'd rather everyone not use the obligatory "mom" title with him, which was precisely why Oikawa continued to do it. Suga's long since stopped fighting it.  </p><p>The club has been through a couple of house moms since Oikawa started working there, but Suga was by far his favorite. He was an elementary school teacher as his day job, but despite that he wasn't anything like the sweet and nurturing types that had done the job before him. He had a sharp tongue, and he never hesitated to use it against rude customers or any dancer who failed to take proper care of himself. It was refreshing.</p><p>That combined with the fact that Suga was Oikawa's age made him feel like more of a friend and a confidant than a coworker. At first their relationship had consisted of them teasing each other relentlessly, but since then they've realized that their teasing was much more effective when they combined their wits to mock customers behind their backs instead.</p><p>But as merciless as Suga could be, he was still too insightful for his own good, and he always gave the best advice when anyone needed it. </p><p>“So.” Suga took a seat on a stool across from Oikawa. “Did you finally talk to the guy who’s been watching you? Is he a creep?”</p><p>Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “I wish he was, honestly. He was actually really nice. I gave him a private dance.” Oikawa felt his face heat up a little as he remembered their brief time alone together. He’d almost lost control and kissed Iwaizumi.</p><p>Suga raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I know that look.”</p><p>“What look?”</p><p>“Water,” Suga said sternly.</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes, unscrewing the cap of the bottle and taking a long drink, feeling it gliding ice cold down his throat. Once Suga appeared to be satisfied he tried again. “What look?”</p><p>Suga rested his elbow on the makeup counter, setting his head on his hand with a grin. “Like Sleeping Beauty after she met her prince.”</p><p>“Shut up! I do not have that look.”</p><p>“You totally do! Just look at yourself.”</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes, spinning in his stool to face the mirror. He posed for it, throwing up a peace sign. “All I see is a sexy bitch.”</p><p>“Damn right. But that’s not what I’m talking about. You’re all starry-eyed.”</p><p>“It’s the glitter.”</p><p>Suga scoffed. “Sure it is.”</p><p>Akaashi’s voice rang from across the dressing room, “Suga-san? I'm clocking out. Can you help me get out of this top?”</p><p>“I’ll be there in just a sec,” Suga called back.</p><p>Then he turned his attention back to Oikawa. “Be careful, okay?” he said softly, giving him a serious look through the mirror. “The men here aren’t always who they seem to be, especially the nice ones.”</p><p>“I know,” Oikawa said, leaning towards the mirror to pick a fleck of glitter out of his eyelashes.</p><p>“Good.” Suga stood, flashing him a smile. “Finish that water. Your regular wants to see you in the champagne room as soon as you’re available.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll go get him soon.”</p><p>“Take care of yourself,” Suga called over his shoulder as he left Oikawa alone.</p><p>“No promises,” he said to the mirror.</p><p>Oikawa went through the motions for the rest of the night. He brought his regular to the champagne room. He flirted with him, danced for him, accepted his generous tips, but his head just wasn’t in the game. He couldn’t stop thinking about Iwaizumi.</p><p>By the time he changed into street clothes and left for the night, Oikawa was wishing he’d get tired of replaying the way Iwaizumi’s hands fit so nicely in the crease of his thighs. He wished he hadn’t memorized the way Iwaizumi’s breaths had hitched when their lips were mere centimeters apart. Oikawa was in so much trouble.</p><p>He made the walk back to his apartment building, listening to music on his headphones to drown out the night-time street noise. Outside the apartment building, he took a brief stop to feed the three-legged cat that lived in the alleyway from a small bag of treats he kept in his duffle bag before he ascended the stairs up to his apartment. A sliver of light shone through the slight crack at the side of the door, letting him know that Kuroo must be home.</p><p>He entered the apartment and locked the door behind him, hanging his key on a hook and kicking his shoes off into a small closet. The sound of the TV from the living room hit his ears, and he followed it to find Kuroo taking up the whole couch, phone in hand and a bag of chips next to him.</p><p>“Hey bitch,” Oikawa chirped, tossing his duffle bag onto an armchair.</p><p>Kuroo glanced up from his phone, his eyes bloodshot. “You’re back already? What time is it?”</p><p>“Four. Move over,” Oikawa said, not waiting for Kuroo to move before he shoved him into a sitting position and collapsed onto the couch, using Kuroo’s thighs as a pillow. Kuroo groaned but didn't fight it. "What are you doing still up? I thought the bar closes at two on weekdays." </p><p>Kuroo's and Oikawa's jobs both required them to work late into the night, but Kuroo typically got out an hour or two earlier than him so he tended to be asleep when Oikawa got home, unless Kenma was doing one of his late night gaming streams.</p><p>Kuroo brought his phone down so Oikawa could see. "Kenma's streaming."</p><p>"Does he not need sleep?"</p><p>"Apparently not," Kuroo said. "He's been playing for hours. And he has class in the morning. It can't be healthy."</p><p>"Well, you're in no position to say shit to him if you've been watching all this time."</p><p>Kuroo hummed, then let go of his phone with one hand and reached down to ruffle Oikawa's hair. Oikawa didn't even pretend to be upset with him for messing him up, since no one else was going to see him tonight and he honestly loved having his hair played with more than anything. A smile touched his lips as he leaned into the touch.</p><p>“How can someone who has so much sex be so touch starved?” Kuroo mused.</p><p>Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re not allowed to judge my relationships. I knew you when you were single.”</p><p>“I drank my feelings. I didn’t fuck them,” Kuroo retorted.</p><p>Oikawa stared at the TV for a while, but he wasn’t really watching. He had too much on his mind to banter with Kuroo tonight. What happened with Iwaizumi was consuming him, distracting him to the point that it was all he could think about.</p><p>He considered Kuroo and Kenma. He knew they'd gotten off to a bit of a rocky start from how many nights Kuroo had spent drunk and crying about Kenma when he'd first moved in, but now Oikawa couldn't name a better couple if he tried.</p><p>What would it be like to be in a relationship like that? Oikawa had never even considered it before, but the idea of having someone to offer him limitless love and support like Kuroo and Kenma did for each other was... really nice to say the least. No, that kind of thing wasn't Oikawa's strong suit. But maybe it could be if he really tried.</p><p>"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Oikawa asked as the episode of whatever Kuroo had on was ending. </p><p>"Go for it," Kuroo said through a mouthful of chips. </p><p>“I just…” Oikawa sighed, turning on to his back so he could look up at Kuroo. “What do I do if I want something real? Like what you and Kenma have.”</p><p>Kuroo snorted out a surprised laugh. “The king of one night stands wants something real?”</p><p>Oikawa slapped his arm. “Don't make fun! I mean it.”</p><p>“You really think you’re ready to have sex with the same person multiple times?” Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I mean, you talked it up so much, maybe I’ll give it a try.”</p><p>“Good luck with that,” he said skeptically.</p><p>Oikawa sat up, turning to face his friend head on. “Seriously though, how did you do it? How do you find someone like Kenma?”</p><p>Kuroo’s face softened. “You can’t find someone like Kenma.”</p><p>Oikawa faked a gagging noise. “Fuck, Kuroo. Can you try not to be a simp for five minutes please and help me out?”</p><p>Kuroo looked down at him, sticking his tongue out mockingly. “Okay fine,” he said. “You wanna know how to find something real? You open yourself up. You take a risk. You look somewhere other than a fucking strip club.”</p><p>Oikawa swallowed. That sounded terrifying. He knew how to deal with guys from the club. He knew how to do the bars and the one night stands and the lighthearted conversations that never strayed too far into personal things. He blamed his inability to open himself up to people on his occupation, since sometimes it was dangerous to give customers any personal information, but the reality was that he’s been this way since high school. He had spent so much time trying to appear like he was so cool and collected, that he’d trained himself to filter out all of his feelings, shoving them deep under a mask of confidence and narcissism so no one could tell how insecure he really was.</p><p>What Kuroo was telling him to do was the one thing he couldn’t manage.</p><p>“Yeah, no. That’s not happening,” he said dismissively.</p><p>“You’re too fucking scared of getting hurt to find anything real.”</p><p>Oikawa raised his hands in defense. “Ow! I take it back. I don’t want your advice. You’re too mean.”</p><p>“Truth hurts.”</p><p>What hurt the most was that Kuroo was right, but Oikawa would never tell him that. Kuroo already had a big head about how smart he was, and Oikawa didn't plan on feeding his ego any more than necessary. </p><p>Sighing, Oikawa got off the couch, effectively cutting off the conversation. “I need a shower.”</p><p>“Yeah you do. You stink.”</p><p>Oikawa turned and gave Kuroo the finger, then slammed his bedroom door for good measure.</p><p>He made his way into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, and started running the shower so it would warm up while he undressed. There were showers in the dressing room at the club of course, but with the plethora of products Oikawa’s hair and skin required he preferred to clean up back at the apartment.</p><p>As soon as steam was curling out from above the shower’s glass walls, Oikawa stepped inside, closing the sliding door behind him. He sighed softly, feeling the hot water start to wash away the built up sweat and glitter from his skin.</p><p>Once again, Oikawa’s thoughts turned to Iwaizumi. He’s never considered before that he might be ready to try having a real, romantic relationship. One night stands were easy, and they came naturally to him. But somehow meeting Iwaizumi tonight had made the desire to be truly close to someone crop up like weeds in his mind, pushing through cracks in the careful wall he’d built to protect himself from intimacy.</p><p>He was in so much trouble.</p><p>Oikawa had rules. He never let himself get attached to clients. It was just safer that way. When he did go out with someone he met at the club, he made sure that he always went to their place instead of them coming to his apartment, and he left out as many personal details as possible. He always tried to minimize how much his dates knew about him.</p><p>Iwaizumi had come in and thrown all of those carefully followed rules out the window.</p><p>The worst part was, Oikawa hadn’t even tried to be safe. Within seconds of getting Iwaizumi alone in that room, he had told him his real name. And then he’d almost kissed the man.</p><p>There was just something about him. Maybe it was the thrill of the chase. Iwaizumi was the only client who Oikawa practically had to force to talk to him. Oikawa’s always been a bit of a masochist, so maybe he just liked the fact that Iwaizumi pretended to have no interest in him at all when they started talking, even if he’d been so clearly enjoying himself every time Oikawa was on stage.</p><p>Maybe it was just the opposite then. Maybe Oikawa liked the almost stalker-like intensity of the way Iwaizumi only watched him out of all the dancers at the club. The idea of someone obsessing over him made his heart beat faster in his chest.</p><p>Oikawa tried to force himself not to get his hopes up. Iwaizumi may have seemed different from the other men Oikawa had been with, but it was so much safer to think that he was just like them. If he let himself believe that he might be able to have something more than a one night stand with Iwaizumi, he was going to be disappointed.</p><p>That didn’t mean Oikawa couldn’t spend the rest of his shower imagining what it would feel like to hold Iwaizumi’s hand, or to kiss his lips, or to fall asleep on his strong chest. He was so fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted this one a little early. :) Hope you liked it! </p><p>Let me know in the comments if you have anything to say/ask or there's something I missed that I need to edit! </p><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Out of My League</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>---<br/>You were out of my league<br/>Got my heartbeat racing<br/>If I die don't wake me<br/>'Cause you are more than just a dream<br/>---<br/> <br/>Iwaizmui's POV after the lap dance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CWs: explicit sexual content (since I know that's why half of you are here)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi called a cab to take him home from the club that night. It was walking distance from a train station, but his knees were unusually weak and he doubted his ability to make the walk tonight. He blamed this feeling on the alcohol, not him.</p><p>The King. Oikawa.</p><p>Iwaizumi gave up on thinking about anything else for the rest of his life.</p><p>He leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes to preserve the memory as well as he could while he played it on repeat. Seeing Oikawa up close had added so much fuel to his already rampant obsession.</p><p>Before Iwaizumi could only imagine what he was like. Now, he knew exactly how soft his skin was, how sweet his voice sounded pouring rich like chocolate into his ears, and how tantalizing those long fingers were as they trailed up his thighs and across the tops of his shoulders.</p><p>Before, Iwaizumi could only imagine what Oikawa would look like on his knees in front of him. Now he knew, and that only made him want the man so much more.</p><p>The cab pulled up outside of Iwaizumi’s apartment building, and he paid the driver before stumbling out onto the sidewalk. He dragged himself up the stairs, fumbled for his keys, and let himself inside. After he’d kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat over a chair, he collapsed into his bed with an audible sigh.</p><p>What deity did he have to thank for the fact that he had a date with Oikawa? Well, it wasn’t a real date yet. Not until they actually schedule it, at least, but it was something. Sure, maybe Iwaizumi had sort of manipulated Oikawa into it, but he’d still agreed. He had a chance.</p><p>He should’ve been elated, but that thought sent a small wave of anxiety through Iwaizumi. He only had one chance with Oikawa. How could he win the man over?</p><p>He was far too drunk to even start to think too hard about that.</p><p>No, his drunken brain only wanted to think about one thing: Oikawa. Specifically, how nice Oikawa would look naked and spread out under him.</p><p>It must’ve been an hour since the private dance by now, and Iwaizumi was still painfully hard.</p><p>He lifted his hips off the bed so he could wiggle out of his pants, casting them off to the floor somewhere before lying back again. His eyes fell closed as he trailed his hands slowly down his body, letting his imagination carry him away.</p><p>What might’ve happened if the song hadn’t ended when it did? They’d been so close to kissing after all. Did Oikawa intend to kiss him? Or did he know the song was about to end and it wouldn’t get that far?</p><p>But if it had gone further, Iwaizumi could picture exactly what might’ve happened. They’d kiss deeply, their tongues brushing against each other as Oikawa kept grinding down on him. Iwaizumi could feel that he was hard too under those impossibly tight shorts.</p><p>Iwaizumi snaked one hand between their bodies, reaching to palm at the bulge in Oikawa’s shorts. Oikawa moaned into his mouth, the sound making goosebumps rise on Iwaizumi’s arms.</p><p>Then Oikawa got off his lap, leaving Iwaizumi feeling cold but not for long as the man sunk to his knees in front of him, running his hands up and down Iwaizumi’s thighs, his fingers getting closer and closer until finally they found the clasp of his belt and deftly undid it. Iwaizumi raised his hips for a second to help Oikawa drag his pants down to his ankles.</p><p>Oikawa leaned forward, mouthing along the bulge in Iwaizumi’s underwear, pressing his tongue to the small wet spot that was already starting to form there.</p><p>“Fuck,” Iwaizumi breathed.</p><p>Oikawa turned his head and pressed his cheek against Iwaizmui’s thigh, staring up at him with a teasing smile on his lips. “May I?” he asked, his fingers teasing at the waistband of Iwaizumi’s underwear.</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded once, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as Oikawa worked his underwear down just enough to free his dick. Iwaizumi flinched as the cool air hit it, but Oikawa didn’t let it sit out in the cold for long. He closed his lips around the head, making eye contact with Iwaizumi and sinking all the way down, taking him to the base in one go.</p><p>Iwaizumi let out a harsh moan, his head falling back and thumping against the back of the couch. Oikawa chuckled around him, the vibrations sending another wave of pleasure rocking through his bones.</p><p>Iwaizmui forced himself to look down at Oikawa again. He was staring up at Iwaizumi, his eyes watery, the glitter on his face catching the purple lights and flashing with every move he made. He went painfully slow, pulling all the way off to lick at the head of Iwaizmui’s dick before he went down again, swallowing around him.</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t hold in the gasps and moans that left his lips, and he clenched his fists next to him to avoid grabbing Oikawa’s hair and making him go faster. Oikawa’s eyes flicked to follow that tiny movement, and moments later he was grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and guiding it to his head. His hair was so soft between his fingers.</p><p>Iwaizmui gave up on resisting and tightened his hand in Oikawa’s hair, relishing in the sound he let out in response. His body begged him to fuck the man’s throat, but he settled instead for using his hold on his head to urge him to go a bit faster with small jerks on his hair.</p><p>Oikawa was clearly enjoying himself, moaning enthusiastically around Iwaizumi. The hand that wasn’t braced on Iwaizmui’s leg was down his shorts, stroking himself. Iwaizumi was getting closer and closer to his limit. His hips jerked slightly with every downward motion of Oikawa’s head.</p><p>“I’m so close,” he hissed through gritted teeth, pulling Oikawa’s hair hard to pull him off completely.</p><p>Oikawa sat back on his heels, wrapping a spit slick hand around Iwaizumi’s dick and stroking him quickly.</p><p>Iwaizumi leaned forward, squeezing his eyes closed and gasping silently. “Ah- fuck, Oikawa. I’m gonna-” his voice cut off completely as his orgasm hit him like a train, making his thighs shake and his toes curl. His vision faded out, swirling in kaleidoscopic colors.</p><p>When he came to, Oikawa was still kneeling in front of him. His chest heaved as he panted for air. Cum was splashed across his face, stuck in his long lashes and dripping off his bottom lip. His tongue poked out to lick it off.</p><p>Iwaizumi reached forward to cup Oikawa’s face and kiss him again, but he wasn’t there.</p><p>He was alone in his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling with cum all over his hand.</p><p>He sighed and reached over to grab a tissue from his nightstand and clean himself up. Then Iwaizumi pulled the blankets over his body and closed his eyes, and only moments later he was drifting off to sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>When Iwaizumi woke up the next morning it was to his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He groaned, reaching over blindly to grab it and check the caller ID. Noya. Of course he would be the type to call at… Iwaizumi checked the time. 7:30 in the morning.</p><p>He accepted the call and held the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he mumbled groggily.</p><p>“Iwaizumi, hey!” Noya’s voice came through the phone excruciatingly loud, and Iwaizumi pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, squeezing his eyes closed to try and calm his pounding headache.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Are you sleeping?”</p><p>Iwaiuzmi sat up begrudgingly, his head protesting at the movement. “Not anymore. What’s up?”</p><p>“Me and Asahi are moving into our new place this Sunday. You down to help still?”</p><p>Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d forgotten about that. “Yeah. I’ll be there. Just text me the time and place.”</p><p>“You’re the best,” Noya chirped into his ear. “See ya then!”</p><p>“See you then,” Iwaizumi muttered before the line went dead. Iwaizumi checked the time again. That conversation had taken less than a minute. Noya had a tendency to call him ridiculously early, but at least he kept things concise enough.</p><p>Iwaizumi had maybe an hour left until he had to get ready for work, and as much as he would’ve loved the extra sleep he figured he was already up, so he might as well start his day. Since he was up earlier than usual, he had time to go for a quick jog and take a shower before work.</p><p>It was surprisingly hard to go about his day as usual, Iwaizumi soon discovered. Oikawa had taken his thoughts captive, and he kept finding himself getting distracted and zoning out thinking about him when he was supposed to be working. It wasn’t until later that afternoon that he actually heard from the man though.</p><p>He was just leaving the office for the day when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, smiling to himself when he saw Oikawa’s name next to the message.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;It’s your lucky day, Iwa-chan. My shift for tomorrow night just got cut. You free?&gt;</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi took a moment to think it over before he responded. The only plan he had this weekend was helping Noya and Asahi move into their new place Sunday morning, and otherwise he was completely free. He wasn’t sure if Oikawa intended to spend the whole night with him or not, but if that was the case he hoped Oikawa wouldn’t mind him leaving a little early the following morning.</p><p><em>&lt;I’m free tomorrow night,&gt;</em> Iwaizumi sent back as he left the office building and started walking in the direction of the train station.</p><p>His phone buzzed again a minute later. <em>&lt;Then I’m all yours. Is 8:30 okay?&gt;</em></p><p>Iwaizumi had to admit that, even if it wasn’t coming from Oikawa’s lips directly, the phrase “I’m all yours” from him made goosebumps rise on his arms. He really had it bad for this guy.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Sounds good. Do you want to meet me at the club? Or somewhere else?&gt;</em>
</p><p>The next message from Oikawa came a lot quicker. <em>&lt;Not the club.&gt;</em></p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. He started to ask why not, but a new message was already coming through from Oikawa.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;You can pick where we go, this was your idea after all. I just don’t really want to see my place of work on my day off.&gt;</em>
</p><p>That was understandable. A lot of times, if he even had to walk by his office building on a day when he wasn’t working, he felt extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>Iwaizumi boarded a train, holding on to a pole for balance as he responded. <em>&lt;Fair enough. I’ll send you the address when I think of something.&gt;</em></p><p>
  <em>&lt;Okie dokie. Don’t keep me waiting too long. ;) &gt;</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed. What kind of person types out “okie dokie”? <em>The kind of person you want to go out with</em>, Iwaizumi’s brain supplied helpfully.</p><p>He spent the remainder of the walk to his apartment trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do with Oikawa tomorrow night.</p><p>Iwaizmui’s been on his fair share of dates before, but never with someone like Oikawa, who Iwaizumi was sure has been on a million amazing dates with guys who were a lot more interesting than him. He had to impress him. But how? </p><p>He had until tomorrow night to come up with something. Even if he had years to think and prepare, Iwaizmui was pretty sure he'd never come up with a first date worthy of Oikawa. It had to be something good enough to make Oikawa want to see him again, but not so good that Iwaizmui couldn't top it in the future if he needed to.</p><p>But mostly, Iwaizumi just wanted to do something that gave him the opprotunity to really talk to Oikawa away from all the crowds and the noise of the club. He felt like there was so much more to him underneath all the flirting and the teasing, and he just couldn't wait to uncover every layer. First he had to think of a damn idea. </p><p>Why was this so fucking hard?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promise they'll actually go on their date in the next chapter sorry it's taking so long to get there lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Take a Chance On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>---<br/>We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together<br/>Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better<br/>---<br/>Iwaizumi and Oikawa's first date (Iwaizumi's POV)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: alcohol mentions, (nonfatal) drowning, explicit sexual content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of agonizing and begging the internet to give him anything useful, Iwaizmui finally made a plan. He texted Oikawa and told him where he wanted to meet. The place he’d told him was on a popular strip of the city for nightlife, within walking distance of a lot of bars and shops. From there there was plenty they could do together, although Iwaizmui had his own ideas.</p><p>Half an hour before he was supposed to meet Oikawa, Iwaizumi was still standing half naked with his closet open, clothes blanketing every surface in sight. He’d already exhausted his contacts asking for help, but it turned out none of his friends or even acquaintances knew or cared much about fashion.</p><p>Oikawa had texted Iwaizumi an hour ago asking how he should dress, and Iwaizmui had told him tonight was casual. He probably had something figured out by now.</p><p>He pulled a shirt over his head and looked in the mirror, then realized with a groan of frustration that he’s tried on this exact outfit three times now. Oh well. That must mean it's not completely terrible. He was running out of time anyways, so he’d have to settle.</p><p>Iwaizumi was just about to head out the door before he stopped himself short, turning and taking in the mess that his room had become. What if Oikawa came home with him tonight and saw that? No. That would be inexcusable.</p><p>He shoved his clothes in his closet and closed the door, giving the appearance of a clean room at least. Hopefully if Oikawa was with him they wouldn’t be doing much looking around anyways.</p><p>Finally, Iwaizumi managed to make it out the door. He jogged some of the way to make up for lost time, but made sure not to do so enough to work up a sweat. He didn’t want to show up smelling like he needed a shower.</p><p>When he finally arrived he was a couple minutes late, so he scanned the area for his date.</p><p>Even on the crowded streets, Oikawa was easy to spot. He was taller than most people for one thing, but he also just had this sort of brightness to him that outshone everyone around him.</p><p>He caught sight of Iwaizumi approaching him and raised his hand in a wave, his lips set in a wide grin.</p><p>Oikawa looked good. Well, he always looked good of course, but this was different. Iwaizumi has never seen someone make something as simple as joggers and a t-shirt look so glamorous.</p><p>“Hey,” Iwaizumi said. He wanted to do something with his hands. A handshake was too formal, but a hug wouldn’t feel right either. If only he’d thought to get Oikawa flowers or something; then he could hand them to him. He settled for shoving his hands in his jacket pocket.</p><p>“Hey Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chirped, bending down to press a short kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek. He made it seem so casual, so effortless, but the action had Iwaizumi’s heart pounding in his chest. He was thankful that it was dark enough to hopefully hide the blush that spread across his face instantly.</p><p>Iwaizumi stood there for a moment, suddenly so unsure. He realized all at once that he had absolutely no clue what he was doing. He could barely figure out how to talk to Oikawa at the club, let alone in a situation like this one. What was he supposed to say? He had to say something instead of just standing and staring though.</p><p>Just say something. Anything at all. Do it.</p><p>To his relief, Oikawa’s voice cut into his internal monologue. “So which bar are we going to?”</p><p>Iwaizumi glanced away, suddenly self conscious. He didn’t know Oikawa wanted to go to a bar with him, and that hadn’t been his plan at all. “Oh, uh, I actually figured since you work at the club all the time, you’d want to do something a little different? If that’s okay.”</p><p>Oikawa laughed, making Iwaizumi’s heart swoop in his chest. If he could he’d play that laugh on repeat until he died. “How thoughtful of you, Iwa-chan,” he hummed, looping his arm around Iwaizumi’s elbow. “But how are you going to get me drunk?”</p><p>“I didn’t realize you wanted to get drunk,” Iwaizumi said as they started to walk. “We can stop at a bar if you’d rather do that.”</p><p>He felt Oikawa’s steps falter before he picked right back up, making Iwaizumi question if he’d really noticed it at all. “I… I don’t really feel like drinking right now, actually. You lead the way.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, enjoying the feeling of Oikawa’s warm hand gently looped around his wrist as they walked. He found it a little odd that Oikawa had clearly expected them to go to a bar and drink tonight. Was there some kind of etiquette for this that he’d missed out on? It’s not like he had much experience with dating anyways, especially not with people like Oikawa.</p><p>They walked until they reached a small opening in a fence, where there was a subtle path down to the beach.</p><p>“Here, this way,” Iwaizumi said as he led Oikawa down towards the water. It wasn’t a spot where people usually came, since it probably wasn’t technically supposed to be accessible to the public at this time of night, but Iwaizumi liked it. He liked how the sound of the waves drowned out some of the street noise, and the way the city lights reflected off the water at night. It was peaceful.</p><p>“I thought we could just walk around here for a while. Y’know, talk. Get to know each other a little.” Iwaizumi said, turning to glance at Oikawa who was staring at the water with a slight smile on his lips.</p><p>Then Oikawa’s face split into a grin as he let out a laugh, gripping Iwaizumi’s shoulder to keep from falling over as he bent in half. “Well this is a first for sure. Let’s do it!”</p><p>Iwaizumi was glad for Oikawa’s enthusiasm. He’d been worried that this might be too cheesy for a first date and someone like Oikawa would just laugh at him and leave him behind, but he’d figured it might be a nice break from what he was used to. Besides, this was a good way to actually talk to him and get to know him without too many distractions.</p><p>They talked for a while, walking together with Oikawa’s hand looped around Iwaizumi’s arm. At one point they passed a volleyball net set up in the sand, and the sight of it made Iwaizumi smile.</p><p>“Is that a volleyball net?” Oikawa asked, squeezing his arm excitedly and pointing at it. Iwaizumi grunted as he was pulled in that direction, his shoes slipping in the loose sand.</p><p>“Yeah, it just got put in recently,” Iwaizumi answered as Oikawa let go of him to go examine it. “Reminds me of when I played.”</p><p>“Seriously? I play too, or at least I used to in high school, and now I meet up with some friends every once in a while to play just for fun. I should tell them this is here.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked. What were the chances of the guy he met randomly at a strip club also having played volleyball? “No way. What position?”</p><p>“Setter.” Oikawa smiled proudly. “I’m good, too. Really good.”</p><p>“Then why are you working in a club?”</p><p>Oikawa’s face turned sour. “I hurt my knee. Then, even after I was healed enough to play again, the coach decided that the first year who replaced me was better than me, and he stayed on the starting lineup permanently. I kinda lost motivation after that. Besides, it’s probably not smart to go pro now when my knee stills plays up sometimes.”</p><p>“Damn. That sucks,” Iwaizumi said, wincing at how hollow that sounded. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Oikawa shrugged. “It’s fine. It happened. And I like my job now, so no harm done.” He glanced over at Iwaizumi. “What about you?”</p><p>“Wing spiker. I was my team’s ace in high school, although that’s not saying much because I went to a tiny school with a really small team, so there weren’t a lot of good players to choose from. I’ve never had a setter who could keep up with me.”</p><p>“I could.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who had a determined glint in his eye. That look on his face was almost scary in how sure it was. “Really?” Iwaizumi asked. “I’ve been told I can be pretty demanding.”</p><p>“I could handle you, no problem.” Oikawa’s voice was low, and Iwaizumi realized at that moment that he wasn’t talking about volleyball anymore.</p><p>“Well, I’ll have to take you up on that some time.”</p><p>“I’m holding you to that,” Oikawa said, leaning subtly into Iwaizumi’s side.</p><p>Iwaizumi tried to keep his expression under control, but still he couldn’t help beaming at the horizon. That meant Oikawa wanted to see him again after this, right?</p><p>They left the net behind and walked together for a while, talking about everything and nothing. Iwaizumi was surprised by how easily they got along. The two bantered like old friends. If someone were to see them now, they’d probably assume they’d been dating for years. Iwaizumi had asked Oikawa out on a whim, without really knowing anything about him, and he was so glad that he had.</p><p>“Y’know, I’ve lived here for years but I never come to the beach anymore. It’s nice,” Oikawa mused as they walked around a bend that mostly hid that section of the beach from the street’s view.</p><p>“Yeah. I like it more at night when no one’s around. I’ve never really been into swimming in the ocean that much, but I like to walk by it.”</p><p>Oikawa tilted his head, considering Iwaizumi. “You never just want to play in the water all by yourself?”</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged.</p><p>The glint that appeared in Oikawa’s eyes made Iwaizumi fear for his life for a moment. Next thing he knew, the man was pulling off his shirt and kicking his shoes off, then undoing the drawstring of his joggers and setting them next to his discarded shirt. Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide and he glanced around, making sure they weren’t in the direct line of sight of any passerbys.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked in a hushed tone as Oikawa stripped off his underwear as well. He tried not to stare at Oikawa’s naked body. Even though he’d seen him mostly undressed fairly often, he’d never seen him like this, totally bare and without the makeup and the smoke and the lights. He liked this better, to be honest.</p><p>“I wanna go swimming, Iwa-chan. What does it look like?”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Oikawa stepped boldly into the water, the surf lapping at his knees. “It looks like you’re a madman, running around completely naked in public.”</p><p>Oikawa turned towards him, still walking backwards into the ocean. “No one can tell I’m naked if I’m in the water.”</p><p>He kept wading in until the water passed his waist, and Iwaizumi just stood on the shore, watching anxiously. “There’s no way that water isn't toxic,” he muttered to himself.</p><p>“Come on, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out to him. “Get in!”</p><p>“I am not doing that!” Iwaizumi yelled back. “Get out of there before you get us arrested!”</p><p>“Nope! You’re going to have to come in and get me.”</p><p>“Or I could just steal all of your belongings and leave.”</p><p>Oikawa put a hand to his chest, feigning offence. “You wouldn’t!”</p><p>“Don’t test me.”</p><p>“If you don’t come out here I’ll- ah!” Oikawa’s voice cut off with a splash as he disappeared under the inky dark water.</p><p>“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouted.</p><p>It looked like he’d tripped over something and fallen under. He wasn’t in that deep though, right? He should be coming up any moment now… Why wasn’t he coming up?</p><p>“Shit,” Iwaizumi hissed, stripping to his underwear and running into the surf. There’s no way he was going to let the most beautiful man he’s ever seen drown in the ocean on their first date. He headed towards where he’d seen Oikawa go under, his breaths coming quick and panicked. If Oikawa was unconscious under there he’d float, right? Maybe he was stuck or something.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s train of thought was interrupted when something grabbed his legs, sweeping them out from under him so he sunk into the water for a moment. He sprang up quickly, looking around for what had grabbed him, only to be met with Oikawa’s grinning face. He was soaking wet, his hair lying flat against his forehead and neck, but he looked unharmed. Iwaizumi wanted to kill him. Or kiss him… No, definitely kill him.</p><p>“Aww. Did Iwa-chan come to rescue me?”</p><p>“You dumbass,” Iwaizumi growled, slapping Oikawa’s shoulder.</p><p>“I thought you were drowning.”</p><p>Oikawa just threw his head back and laughed. “I can hold my breath for a long time. I’m sure you’ll find that out for yourself soon enough though.”</p><p>That one took Iwaizumi a moment. When he finally got it he scoffed, splashing Oikawa. Oikawa sputtered indignantly, wiping seawater out of his eyes. “Come on, let’s go back to shore.”</p><p>“But I got my hair all messed up just to get you out here,” Oikawa pouted. Still, he looked satisfied with having gotten Iwaizumi to get in the water at all, and he complied. They waded back to shore, sand sticking to their wet feet and the cool breeze on Iwaizumi’s skin making him shiver.</p><p>“Wasn’t that fun?” Oikawa shook water out of his hair, splashing Iwaizumi as he picked up his clothes and started dressing again.</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head, glaring at his date. “I’m freezing cold and soaking wet. Is that your idea of fun?”</p><p>“What if it is?”</p><p>“Then there’s something seriously wrong with you.”</p><p>“Feisty, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him, making Iwaizumi snort out a laugh. “If you’re so miserable, let’s go back to my place. You can use my shower.”</p><p>“Really? I wouldn’t want to impose,” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>“Nonsense. I live close to here, and I want you to come over. Besides, my roommate isn't home tonight. I could… help you warm up?” Oikawa’s eyes trailed down to Iwaizumi’s uncovered chest and he bit his lip, a hint of red touching his cheeks. Iwaizumi smirked. He knew he was pretty well built, and it was nice to be the one getting Oikawa all flustered for once, instead of the other way around.</p><p>“I’d like that,” Iwaizumi said, putting his shirt on.</p><p>They walked to Oikawa’s apartment, both dripping wet and getting strange looks from people they walked by. Oikawa didn’t seem to mind though. It seemed like he couldn’t be embarrassed by anything. When they finally made it to the apartment building they entered through a small cafe and took the elevator up to Oikawa’s floor and he fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, letting Iwaizumi in.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked around as he took off his shoes. Off the entryway there was a small hall that led to a closed door, which he assumed was a bedroom. Moving forward, the entryway opened into the main space, with a living room to one side and a kitchen to the other, separated by a bar. Off the living room was another door; probably another bedroom.</p><p>The place was really nice, definitely a lot nicer than Iwaizumi would expect for someone his age living in this part of this city. It had plenty of little touches that suggested the occupants’ ages though.</p><p>There were rows of empty bottles and collectible shot glasses lined on top of the kitchen cabinets. A silver stripper pole was set up in the middle of what was probably meant to be a dining area. On the wall next to the bar was a framed photo of two teenage boys in volleyball uniforms standing on a huge court together and grinning.</p><p>One of them had spiky black hair, and the other had mostly white hair that seemed to have been gelled up until it stood on end. Taped to the picture was a polaroid of the same two guys, but this time they were much older and passed out drunk next to each other on a couch. Someone had doodled all over their faces in a thick black marker and added the caption, “they didn’t deserve to go to nationals!” with a frowny face next to it and an arrow pointing up to the picture.</p><p>There were bookshelves on either side of the TV in the living room, full of random objects and plants and more bottles, and in the center of oneof the shelves was a jar decorated in hot pink glitter glue with the words, "Dramatic Bitch Jar." There was a collection of cash filling it about halfway. "What's thar for?" Iwaizumi asked, gesturing to the jar. </p><p>“It was my roommate’s idea,” Oikawa sighed, following Iwaizumi’s gaze to the jar. “When it gets full we use it to buy alcohol, although I’m sure he’s just using it to exploit the fact that I always have cash on me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes turned to the collection of empty glass bottles lined up on top of the kitchen cabinets. “I’m assuming it gets filled often?”</p><p>Oikawa scoffed. “Shut up. Our drinking problem is between me and Kuroo only. What are you, my mom?”</p><p>Shrugging, Iwaizumi mentally tucked away the name “Kuroo,” figuring it was Oikawa's roommate’s name. “It’s your funeral.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough judging our lifestyle. Shower time.” Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s arm in his hand and led him into one of the bedrooms, and then into its attached bathroom. He ran the water, started to take his clothes off, and then paused with his shirt halfway over his head when he noticed Iwaizumi wasn’t doing the same.</p><p>“Sorry,” Oikawa said, letting his shirt fall back into place. “You can shower alone if you want. It’s up to you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>Oikawa grinned, looking Iwaizumi up and down suggestively. “I’d appreciate the company.”</p><p>“Well I’m all for saving water,” Iwaizumi said, pretending to be less excited than he actually was. In reality, he was overflowing with eagerness to have Oikawa naked and close to him again. He’d give anything just to put his hands all over that perfect skin.</p><p>“Great!” Oikawa clapped his hands. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>The two undressed, and Iwaizumi took his time to fold his clothes and place them on the bathroom counter as Oikawa opened the shower’s sliding glass door to stick his hand in the water. Iwaizumi caught sight of Oikawa from behind in the bathroom mirror, and the sight made his mouth go dry. His brain seemed to short circuit for a moment, and when he came back to awareness Oikawa was talking to him.</p><p>“I like it hot.”</p><p>Blinking, Iwaizumi turned towards Oikawa. “What?”</p><p>Oikawa tilted his head, smirking at Iwaizumi over his shoulder. “The water, Iwa-chan. I like it really hot. Is that going to bother you?”</p><p>Blushing, Iwaizumi shook his head. “That’s fine. I don’t mind.” He was too aware of the fact that he was standing totally naked in front of an equally naked Oikawa, who didn’t seem fazed at all. Gesturing for him to follow, Oikawa stepped under the showerhead, tilting his head back to wet his hair.</p><p>Iwaizumi took a moment to stand there and admire him. The sharp lines of his hip and collar bones contrasted nicely with the smooth curve of his waist, and the droplets of water were starting to trace paths along the ridges of his abs in a way that made Iwaizumi want to fall to his knees and start praying, even though he’s never been the religious type.</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes opened to meet Iwaizumi’s, and he smirked at him. “Are you going to keep standing there and staring at me, or are you going to come wash off?”</p><p>“Right,” Iwaizumi said, finally stepping into the shower and closing the glass door behind him. The shower wasn’t that big, so the two had to stand very close to each other. Iwaizumi tried not to show how out of depth he was with all this, but Oikawa seemed pretty comfortable as he reached around him to grab a bottle of shampoo and pour some into the palm of his hand. Then he gave some to Iwaizumi too, backing out of the spray so Iwaizumi could wet his hair while Oikawa rubbed the shampoo into his own hair, humming softly to himself.</p><p>“You know you’re allowed to touch me, right Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as he leaned his head under the water to rinse the bubbling shampoo out of his hair. “I’m not on the clock anymore.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Iwaizumi hadn’t been doing it consciously, but part of him was still in the mindset that he had to avoid touching Oikawa until he told him to. Thinking over all of the moments leading up to this, Oikawa has been the one to initiate almost all of the touches between them. “Do you… want me to touch you?”</p><p>In lieu of an answer, Oikawa moved to stand directly in front of Iwaizumi, reaching out to take his hands. Locking eyes with Iwaizumi the entire time, Oikawa guided his hands to rest on either side of his waist. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched.</p><p>“I want you,” Oikawa whispered, his voice barely audible over the sound of running water. Iwaizumi guped, his hands tightening on Oikawa’s skin. Then he leaned forward, tilting his chin up a little to hover his lips just in front of Oikawa’s. He could feel the man’s hot breaths on the sensitive skin there, but Oikawa didn’t close the kiss. He seemed to be waiting for Iwaizumi to finish what he started.</p><p>“Do it,” Oikawa challenged. “Kiss me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back any more even if he wanted to. He brought one hand to close on the back of Oikawa’s neck and kissed him hard. Oikawa let out a desperate sound into Iwaizumi’s lips, losing his balance and stumbling backwards until his back crashed into the shower wall. Iwaizumi stayed glued to him, their lips gliding together, Oikawa’s hands looping around the back of his neck and tangling in his hair, the hot water beating on Iwaizumi’s back.</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Oikawa hissed when Iwaizumi pulled away to take a breath. “I’ve been waiting for -mh!”</p><p>Iwaizumi cut him off, kissing him again. Now that he’s done it once, he couldn’t get enough. His hands found the wall on either side of Oikawa’s head, and their bodies pressed flush together. Oikawa met his enthusiasm equally, biting at his lips and scraping his nails across the back of Iwaizumi’s shoulders.</p><p>Heat built between them as they kissed, gasping and drinking each other in, their fingers skating across wet skin. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa getting hard against his thigh, and he knew he was starting to have the same problem.</p><p>Breaking off the kiss, Iwaizumi moved his lips to Oikawa’s jaw, then down to mouth along his neck and collarbone. His teeth caught pale skin and bit down, making Oikawa whimper into his closed fist as his other hand found Iwaizumi’s hair and pulled.</p><p>“No marks,” Oikawa gasped. “It feels so fucking good but…”</p><p>“Got it,” Iwaizumi said, letting the tug of Oikawa’s hand in his hair pull his lips off his skin. He glanced at the spot on Oikawa’s neck where he’d bit him. It was red, but it looked like it would fade quickly enough.</p><p>Then he returned his attention to kissing every inch of Oikawa’s skin. He trailed his lips down from his neck, down the center of his chest, taking a detour to press his tongue against a pink nipple. Oikawa let out a moan, his head thumping against the wall behind him. His hand tightened in Iwaizumi’s hair, holding him closer and encouraging him to keep his attention there for now.</p><p>Iwaizumi obliged happily, licking Oikawa’s nipple in tiny circles, trying to memorize every little sound he made. Oikawa’s hips bucked, searching for friction.</p><p>Iwaizumi pulled his lips off Oikawa’s skin with a soft popping noise, looking up at him. He already looked like a mess, his face bright red, his lips swollen and open as he panted for air. If he looked wrecked now, Iwaizumi couldn’t wait to fuck him.</p><p>“Bedroom. Now,” Iwaizumi commanded.</p><p>Oikawa reached out for him, holding him close against his body again and biting at his earlobe. “Can’t we just do it here?” he whined, subtly grinding his hips on the top of Iwaizumi’s thigh. “I need you, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>If Iwaizumi was a weaker man he would’ve turned Oikawa around and fucked him against the shower wall right then and there. Still, he managed to hold on to some self control. He reached down and clamped a hand on Oikawa’s hip, holding him still. “Nope,” he said, pulling back a little so Oikawa would stop kissing the spot just behind his jaw that made him want to cry. “If we’re doing this we’re doing it right, especially the first time.”</p><p>“So romantic,” Oikawa said, a teasing note in his voice. “But I think you’ve mistaken me for a better person than I am.”</p><p>Despite his protests, Oikawa released his hold on Iwaizumi so they could both hurry to finish rinsing the seawater and sand off their skin.</p><p>Moments later they were stumbling together into the bedroom, their lips glued to each other’s. Oikawa walked Iwaizumi back until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on the center of Iwaizumi’s chest, keeping eye contact as he shoved him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.</p><p>Oikawa sat up, taking a moment to stare down at Iwaizumi, running his finger tips up and down his chest. Iwaizumi usually wasn’t shy at all about having people see him without clothes on. He exercised a lot, so he knew he was really well built, and he didn’t mind showing that off from time to time. But there was something almost predatory about the way Oikawa’s eyes hungrily took in every muscle, the eagerness in his hands as they roved over his damp skin, that made him squirm and blush.</p><p>“Are you ready? Because I’ve been told I’m really good at this,” Oikawa purred, leaning down to kiss that spot behind Iwaizumi’s ear again.</p><p>Iwaizumi stared up at the glow in the dark stars taped to the ceiling with wide eyes, trying to come up with any way to respond to that. “C-Condom,” he stammered breathlessly.</p><p>Oikawa laughed softly, then climbed off Iwaizumi’s lap and started to walk out of the bedroom, and Iwaizmui sat up on his elbows to watch him. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m stealing one from my roommate. Stay right there.”</p><p>Iwaizumi found it kind of strange that Oikawa, someone who he assumed had had a lot of partners in bed before, didn’t keep condoms nearby in his nightstand or something, but he brushed it off. Maybe he just used them so much that he ran out.</p><p>Oikawa returned, waving the small plastic package between his finger and his thumb with a grin. “Got it! Let’s do this.”</p><p>Iwaizumi opened his mouth to respond but Oikawa was already there, grabbing his face and pulling him into a bruising kiss. They melted together, rolling into the sheets, panting and moaning softly into each other’s mouths.</p><p>Then Oikawa sat up suddenly.</p><p>“Wh-” Iwaizumi was interrupted by Oikawa slapping his hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Sh.”</p><p>Iwaizumi froze, listening for whatever had made Oikawa stop. Then, the quiet click of a door closing and a lock clicking shut, and a pair of voices laughing softly.</p><p>“Kuroo,” Oikawa hissed, practically leaping off the bed to start digging through a dresser drawer.</p><p>A man’s voice drifted in from behind the bedroom door. “Why are the lights on? I told Oikawa to turn them off when he left, that bastard.”</p><p>Another voice followed the first one, too soft for Iwaizumi to make out what he was saying.</p><p>A wad of soft fabric hit Iwaizumi in the face. “Pants, Iwa-chan! Now.”</p><p>“Right.” Iwaizumi unfolded the black sweatpants and pulled them up his legs quickly, noticing Oikawa doing the same. They were a little too long, but they did the job.</p><p><em> Knock knock.</em> “Oikawa? Are you in here?” The voice came again quieter, muffled like he had turned away, “I thought he was supposed to be on a date tonight. I should probably check on him.”</p><p>Iwaizumi untangled himself from the sheets and stood up just as the bedroom door opened, revealing the black haired boy from the picture. His eyes widened as he stared back and forth between the two of them, the messed up covers on the bed, and the single unopened condom resting innocently on the nightstand, a slow grin spreading across his face.</p><p>“Hi,” he said, holding out a hand, “I’m Kuroo.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter will be part two of this date :) </p><p>(i promise they'll actually fuck soon lmao)</p><p>leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed this! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>---<br/>You shine like the sun<br/>And I want to go blind<br/>You ring in my head<br/>Like a song I can't forget<br/>---</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa's Date (part 2) (Iwaizmui's POV)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CWs: alcohol use</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi,” he said, holding out a hand, “I’m Kuroo.”</p><p>Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa. He was doubled over, one hand covering his mouth as he shook with suppressed laughter. How was he not mortified right now?</p><p>“Iwaizumi,” Iwaizumi said, reaching out to shake Kuroo’s hand.</p><p>Kuroo flashed a smile, his eyes falling to land on Iwaizumi’s crotch. “Nice,” he said with a chuckle, offering Oikawa a fist bump. Oikawa obliged.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s hands rushed to cover his still very prominent erection. His face was burning.</p><p>“I thought you were going to be at Kenma’s tonight,” Oikawa said, turning around to go through a different drawer. He took out a tshirt and tossed it to Iwaizumi, who put it on gratefully. It was long enough to cover his obvious erection at least.</p><p>“I was, but his neighbors were screaming at each other and it kinda ruined the mood, so we thought we’d come here. Didn’t think you’d be home tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah well, this was closer.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>There was a tense silence. Iwaizumi could feel Kuroo studying him, trying to read him. Iwaizumi tried not to do the same too obviously. There was something… almost protective in the way Kuroo stared at Iwaizuimi, like he was on the verge of telling him to fuck off and leave Oikawa alone. It made Iwaizumi instantly uncomfortable. Kuroo seemed like the kind of guy he didn’t want to fuck with.</p><p>“Well.” Oikawa clapped his hands, breaking the tension between Kuroo and Iwaizumi. “Now that we’ve all been cockblocked, should we hang out? It’s been forever since I’ve been able to hang around you and Kenma without feeling like I’m third wheeling.”</p><p>Kuroo’s face broke into a grin that eased Iwaizumi's worries a little. Maybe he wasn’t as intimidating as he looked. “I’ll make drinks.”</p><p>“Yes!” Oikawa cheered, jumping forward to slap Kuroo’s ass as he left the bedroom. “We’ll be right out, okay? Just gotta talk to Iwa-chan for a sec.”</p><p>Then he closed the bedroom door, leaving the two of them alone again. “I’m sorry,” Oikawa sighed, sitting down heavily on the bed. “I really didn’t know they’d be home. You can leave if you want to. Don’t feel like you have to stay and hang out with us.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi rushed to assure him. “Kuroo seems cool. I don’t mind sticking around if you're okay with it.”</p><p>A small smile touched Oikawa’s lips. “I’d love that.” Iwaizumi could sense that there was something happening in Oikawa’s head beyond that small conversation, but he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was.</p><p>The two left Oikawa’s room, going out into the main living area. Kuroo was in the kitchen, collecting armfuls of bottles from the fridge. Someone else was sitting on the couch with his knees tucked against his chest, staring at his phone.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, this is Kenma. He’s Kuroo’s boyfriend,” Oikawa said, gesturing to him.</p><p>Kenma looked up at him over his phone. When Iwaizumi had thought that Kuroo’s gaze was piercing, it was because he hadn’t met Kenma yet. He could feel those golden eyes staring directly under his skin, drilling down to the bone and leaving every one of his cells exposed to be examined. Iwaizumi tried not to shiver visibly.</p><p>“You’re all wet,” Kenma pointed out.</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded awkwardly, gesturing back towards Oikawa’s room. “Shower,” he said simply.</p><p>Kenma nodded like that explained everything and turned his attention back to his phone.</p><p>Oikawa bounced over to the bar, hopping up onto a stool and banging his fists on the cool granite. “Drinks!” he demanded.</p><p>Kruoo stared at him across the bar and deliberately poured the contents of one bottle into a cup excruciatingly slowly with one hand while he flipped Oikawa off with the other.</p><p>“Kuroo come on. You’re killing me,” Oikawa whined, burying his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he pretended to sob.</p><p>“Jar,” Kenma said quietly, not even looking up at Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa threw his head back and groaned, then got up to find his wallet, dig out some cash, and deposit it in the jar on the bookshelf. Iwaizumi snorted. When Oikawa sulked over to sit at the bar again Iwaizumi joined him, taking the stool next to him.</p><p>“I thought you said earlier that you don’t feel like drinking tonight,” he noted, glancing over at Oikawa.</p><p>Kuroo barked out a laugh, nearly dropping the glass he was holding as he slid it across the bar to Iwaizumi. “Oikawa said that? Really?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Oikawa snapped playfully, then he turned his body a little to face towards Iwaizumi, resting one elbow on the bar. “That was before Kuroo was the one making the drinks. He’s a bartender full time, and I swear no one makes drinks like him.”</p><p>“No amount of compliments will get you unbanned from my bar,” Kuroo said pointedly.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa. “You got banned from his bar?” He didn’t know why he was so surprised. Oikawa didn’t exactly seem like someone who plays by the rules or had any ounce of self control.</p><p>“Oikawa likes to start fights that he can’t finish when he’s drunk,” Kuroo said as he poured another drink and slid it over to Oikawa, who took it eagerly and practically inhaled it. “I was tired of bailing him out when he flirted with the wrong people, so I told him he can’t come anymore.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to come rescue me all the time. Besides, I know you miss me,” Oikawa said over his glass. “I was always the life of that place.”</p><p>“How’d you like me to show up to your place of work and start shit?”</p><p>“I don’t know. At least then you’d visit every once in a while,” Oikawa said wistfully.</p><p>“I already have to see you half naked all the time here. Why would I pay money for it?”</p><p>“Mean.”</p><p>“Seriously. Put a shirt on.”</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled slightly, just watching Kuroo and Oikawa. They seemed to get along really well, even if they pretended to argue. Sometimes he wished he was living with a friend like that, but at the same time he was pretty satisfied with living alone.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, aren’t you going to drink that?”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked, then looked where Oikawa was pointing. He’d been so caught up in watching Oikawa that he’d forgotten about the drink Kuroo had made him. “Oh yeah. What’s in it?”</p><p>“What, you got allergies or something?” Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. “I’m just more of a plain whiskey guy.”</p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes. “No fun.”</p><p>“Just drink it,” Oikawa goaded, nudging Iwaizumi with his elbow. “If you don’t like it I want it.”</p><p>“He’ll like it,” Kuroo promised, already refilling Oikawa’s empty cup.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t want to be rude. He picked up his glass and took a sip. It was sweet as it hit his tongue, but as he swallowed it left behind a sharp tang. He hardly tasted the alcohol until it was burning down his throat and directly into his chest, making warmth bloom there instantly. He could tell how a drink like that would get him drunk fast without him even noticing. “Wow,” he breathed, “That’s lethal.”</p><p>Kuroo grinned, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth for a second. “I’ll keep ‘em coming.” Then he looked between them towards the couch. “Kenma. What do you want?” he called over their heads.</p><p>“You already know,” Kenma answered, not looking up.</p><p>“Appletini it is,” Kuroo said to himself, turning his attention back to mixing drinks.</p><p>
  <span>As Kuroo busied himself slicing a green apple Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s arm and pulled him over to the couch. “Should we do something?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’m okay with whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have some card games, or we could watch something. Kenma brought his Switch with him so we could also play Mario Kart or something,” Kuroo said as he handed Kenma his drink and sat down on the floor in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t matter what we’re doing once we’re drunk anyways,” Oikawa laughed. His face was pink already, but Iwaizumi had seen him finish an entire drink already in record time and he was already working on another, so it wasn’t surprising that he was already tipsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind playing Mario Kart,” said Iwaizumi. He considered himself to be pretty good at that game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted and leaned back on the couch, his arms crossed. “I’m not allowed to play that game anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed as he set up the console. “Oikawa’s a sore loser. He nearly broke our TV last time.” He finished plugging everything in and returned to his spot. “I’d rather watch so… You and Kenma, then,” Kuroo announced, jabbing a thumb in Kenma’s direction. “Loser does shots.”</span>
</p><p>Kenma glanced up, sending Kuroo a pleading look. “Kuro…”</p><p>“Just one quick round? For me?” Kuroo asked, batting his eyes at Kenma.</p><p>Kenma looked to Iwaizumi, sizing him up. “It’s mean.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Iwaizumi cut in. “I’ll go easy on you.”</p><p>He heard Oikawa choke on his drink next to him and Kuroo reached up to slap him on the back from his position leaning back against the front of the couch. Kenma, his face suddenly set with a determination Iwaizumi didn’t know he was capable of, snatched up a controller. “Fine,” he said, settling into a new position with his legs on either side of Kuroo’s body so he could face the screen better. “I’m in.”</p><p>Ten minutes later, there was a row of shots laid out in front of Iwaizumi on the coffee table. He stared at them, feeling diminished.</p><p>“Don’t feel bad, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chirped, leaning into his side. “Kenma’s a professional gamer. You never stood a chance.”</p><p>Iwaizumi slapped his forehead. He should have seen this coming.</p><p>“Although it would’ve been interesting if you had beat me,” Kenma said, sipping his drink. “Winning gets boring sometimes.”</p><p>Kuroo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “He’s so humble. Now drink,” he declared, pointing at Iwaizumi.</p><p>Oikawa grabbed a shot, handed it to Iwaizumi, then picked up another one. “I’ll do it with you,” he said with a wink.</p><p>“You don’t have to-” Iwaizumi started to cut in, but Oikawa was already knocking one back and going for another. Iwaizumi shrugged and followed his lead, chasing the shots with whatever magic concoction Kuroo had made him.</p><p>“Alright idiot, go take out your contacts before you pass out. I’m not doing it for you this time,” Kuroo said sternly.</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked. Was Kuroo talking to him? Last he checked he didn’t wear contacts.</p><p>Next to him, Oikawa groaned and got up, disappearing into his bedroom. Iwaizumi blinked again, and Oikawa was already returning. The alcohol must be messing with his sense of time already.</p><p>He made eye contact with his date, and immediately had to turn away, slapping one hand over his mouth. If the alcohol wasn’t already making him flushed, he was sure everyone would notice how red he was getting. Who gave Oikawa the right to look so fucking cute in glasses?</p><p>It wasn’t just the glasses. Iwaizumi was so used to seeing him all made up for work, but now he was wearing sweatpants and glasses and his hair had dried so it stuck up all over the place. He looked perfect.</p><p>Oikawa slapped his arm, and Iwaizumi gathered the courage to look at him again. There was a perfect pout on his lips. “Don’t laugh at me,” he whined. “I’m fucking blind without them.”</p><p>“I-I’m not laughing,” Iwaizumi stuttered, still recovering from the shock. “You’re just…” Wow.</p><p>Oikawa’s brow pinched with confusion, then realization dawned on his face and he gave Iwaizumi a wolf-like grin. “Oh my god! Do you like them?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“What, you have some kind of teacher thing then?” Oikawa leaned in close to him, his lips hovering inches away from Iwaizumi’s as he lowered his voice, staring at him over the delicate gold frames. “You’re failing my class, Iwaizumi-kun,” he purred, “I’m going to have to punish you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shoved him off. “You are so annoying.”</p><p>“You guys know we’re still here, right?” Kuroo cut in.</p><p>Iwaizumi glanced away, his face trapped in a permanent flush. He silently swore that he’d get back at Oikawa for that one.</p><p>“Sorry.” Oikawa plopped down on the couch next to Iwaizumi, looking like he wasn't sorry at all.</p><p>The night started to slip away as the alcohol really caught up to Iwaizumi. There were a few more attempts to beat Kenma at Mario Kart (all unsuccessful, because even though Kenma’s moves became sloppier the more he drank he never had to take any shots, so his challengers got much drunker than him much faster).</p><p>A couple of hours later, Iwaizumi found himself slumped on the couch. A movie was playing on the TV, but he honestly wasn’t sure what it was or who had turned it on. Oikawa was next to him, tucked against his side and snoring softly, his glasses askew and his cheeks red. Iwaizumi stared down at his face, smiling softly as he brushed his bangs out of his face.</p><p>Of all the ways he could have predicted tonight going, this definitely wasn’t it. But Iwaizumi honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. He’d gotten to see a side of Oikawa that seemed so much more real than the performance he put on at the club, and hanging out and drinking with his friends really felt like Iwaizumi was being let into his life.</p><p>Of course, he would’ve loved to finish what they had started in the shower. Hopefully there’d be more opportunities for that some other night.</p><p>“He’s asleep?” Kuroo asked.</p><p>Iwaizumi glanced up to meet Kuroo’s eyes, having to wait and close his eyes for a moment as his brain buffered and caught up with the movement. “Yeah,” Iwaizumi whispered.</p><p>“Good.” Kuroo shifted, lightly pushing Kenma from his position leaning into his side so he could sit up, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees to turn all of his attention on Iwaizumi.</p><p>Kenma grumbled unhappily under his breath, relaxing against the back of the couch and watching Iwaizumi over his phone. Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably. The air had turned serious, and their combined stares bore into his skin, picking him apart at the seams. He wanted so badly to wake Oikawa up so he could break the tension of whatever the hell was happening here.</p><p>Finally, Kuroo spoke. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p>Even with his harsh words, his voice was calm, his face impassive. He seemed more analytical than hostile, which was honestly scarier to Iwaizumi than if Kuroo was just trying to pick a fight. The couple watched Iwaizumi’s reaction carefully, and he could tell that his every move was being put under a microscope.</p><p>“I… What?” he asked, his brow pinching.</p><p>Kuroo and Kenma shared a look.</p><p>“We’re just wondering what’s so special about you that Tooru’s breaking all of his rules to have you here,” Kenma clarified.</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked. Tooru? Oh, that must be Oikawa’s given name. It took another moment for him to actually catch on to what Kenma had said. He hadn’t been aware that Oikawa had any rules to begin with. “What rules?”</p><p>Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other again, seemingly having an entire telepathic conversation in seconds. Iwaizumi wished they’d stop doing that. It was creepy. Kuroo turned his attention back to Iwaizumi then, his eyes a touch softer. “You really have no idea?”</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. “Please enlighten me.”</p><p>“Oikawa doesn’t… He doesn’t do this. Ever.” Kuroo gestured vaguely around them. “In all the time I’ve lived with him, I’ve never seen him bring a date home. When he goes out with anyone he always makes sure to go to their place instead. You being here isn’t normal at all.”</p><p>“Oh. I see.” Iwaizumi wasn’t really sure what to make of this information. He was far too drunk to be granted access to his critical thinking skills. “I didn’t know that.” Iwaizumi had kind of assumed bringing guys home was a pretty normal occurrence for Oikawa. Knowing that he was the only one… it was nice almost. He felt special.</p><p>Kuroo shrugged. “You’re not in trouble or anything. I’m glad he’s letting someone in for once. But you should know that he is way outside of his comfort zone right now. Tread carefully.”</p><p>The way Kuroo said it made his message very clear. Tread carefully, or there would be consequences. Iwaizumi shivered.</p><p>“I will,” Iwaizumi promised. “I don’t plan on fucking this up.”</p><p>Kuroo looked to Kenma, who nodded shortly. “Good. Help me get him to bed then.”</p><p>With some struggling, the two managed to drag Oikawa to his room and toss him onto his bed. As Iwaizumi was about to pull the covers over his date’s limp body, Kuroo stopped him.</p><p>“One sec,” he said, opening the drawer of Oikawa’s night stand and pulling something out. Iwaizumi recognized it easily. A knee brace. “He always forgets to put this on before he passes out,” Kuroo mumbled to himself as he clumsily undid the velcro straps. “Help me out here.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled up the leg of Oikawa’s sweatpants, and with their combined effort the two managed to get the brace secured on his knee.</p><p>“Thanks. Kenma and I are gonna go pass out too,” Kuroo yawned.</p><p>“You can crash here. Don’t want you trying to get home drunk.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Iwaizumi glanced down at the bed, momentarily considering laying with Oikawa before he thought better of it. “I’ll just…” he gestured towards the living room. “Couch.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded skeptically. “Good plan.”</p><p>They went back out into the living room, then Kuroo and Kenma said goodnight and disappeared into the other bedroom. Iwaizumi collapsed onto the couch and was out like a light in seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this is late besties it's finals week :,)</p><p>I definitely see Kuroken as that scary couple that silently judges their friend's new boy all night lmao</p><p>let me know if you liked it! &lt;3 thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If all goes well this fic will be updated weekly (or sooner if I get bored). I already have a handful of chapters pre-written and ready to go. :) </p><p>Also I am going to be posting this as part of a series. All of the fics in it will exist independntly of each other but in the same universe. I'm planning a getting together story for Kuroken as well as a little Bokuaka two shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>